


princes of the universe

by iamnotbrianmay



Series: Queen Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Team as Family, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: “When they said we could personalise them, Rog, they didn’t mean we could go full on The Red Shoes on them.”Roger scoffed at Brian’s comment, putting his slipper on before moving on to the next, “Wait until you see Freddie’s.”“Oh god,” Brian flexed his feet, then rolled them, enjoying how his joints cracked in appreciation, “he is going to embarrass us, isn’t he?”





	princes of the universe

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sex is cool, but have you ever thought about Queen!ballet au?

“When they said we could personalise them, Rog, they didn’t mean we could go full on  _The Red Shoes_ on them.” 

Roger scoffed at Brian’s comment, putting his slipper on before moving on to the next, “Wait until you see Freddie’s.” 

“Oh  _god,”_ Brian flexed his feet, then rolled them, enjoying how his joints cracked in appreciation, “he is going to embarrass us, isn’t he?” 

Roger finished adjusting his slippers, and followed Brian’s suit, trying to get his feet ready, “Did you expect anything else?” 

“No,” He rolled his neck, joints popping and releasing all of his pent up tension for today’s rehearsal, “But I was hoping that maybe he could contain himself.” 

Freddie and John arrived, as usual, fifteen minutes late. Everyone else had already stretched when both boys opened to door into the studio, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Including the director. 

Anyone else would have apologised profusely, in fact John looked two seconds away from getting on his knees and begging for the old man’s forgiveness, yet Freddie smiled, waved, and even took the time to walk over to their choreographer and give him a good morning hug. 

They got into place, waited for the music to end and for the next round of warm up to begin, then joined the class. Brian adored warming up, he loved feeling as his muscles stretched, and ached at the exercise. Blocking out everything in the world except for the music and the way his body moved along with it, using muscle memory to get just the right angle, just the right turnout. 

By the time they were done sweat was pouring down his back in buckets, his legs ached, and he was a little out of breath, but it felt like heaven. The choreographer, Jim Beach, gave them a few minutes to drink water and cool down. 

“ _Oh,_ and take out your pointe shoes, everyone.” 

“Even us?” 

“ _Especially_ you, boys. We are working on technique today.” 

There was a collective groan from all the class, fully knowing that technique implied doing bits of choreography over and over again until everything run smooth. Watching from the sidelines as partners or quadruplets went over the same fifty seconds of music five or six times, trying to get corrections on everything they were doing, only to forget one or two of them in the time they had to rest. 

Brian shuffled over to his bag, taking out his black pointe shoes and stuffing his slippers along with his clothes. Yeah, that was bound to make them stink by the time class ended. 

Roger plopped to the floor beside him, ungracefully taking off the canvas slippers and grunting while he did, “What do you say, Brimi, about having a date night tonight?” 

Brian raised his eyebrows, “You want to go out after practice?” 

Roger looked at Brian as if he had suddenly sprouted horns, “No, I’m not a psychopath. I was think about something along the lines of curry, A Clock Work Orange, and hot water bottles.” 

“ _Ooh,”_ Freddie commented as he sat down beside Brian, “Ever the romantic, aren’t we, Roger?” 

“As always,” the blonde answered, “Oh, by the way Freddie, next time make sure Deaky gives you hickeys that your shirt can cover. I don’t think the director appreciated that.” 

Freddie’a hands flew to his neck, hiking up the neck of his shirt, “That  _bastard_.”

“I’m sure you hate him.” 

“A whole lot.” 

And that’s when Freddie decided to take out his pointe, the shoes were covered completely in fake crystals. They sparkled in the light of the practice room, and Brian’s jaw dropped, “Oh no, Freddie.  _Cinderella_? Really?” 

“Mate, you do know those aren’t going to last, right?” 

Freddie shrugged, “I’ll have to get new ones every once in a while then.” 

“Man, I hate you,” Brian grumbled as he tightened the lace on one of his shoes. 

“So does John, that’s why he refuses to sit with us for today.”  

He watched as the younger man got ready for the next part of the class while surrounded by all of the ladies. Veronica turned towards them and gave Brian a wink, and then turned back to the conversation, “Yeah, I’m thinking about joining him.” 

“We will have to dance together anyway,” Freddie commented, “there’s no way of getting out of this one for you three.” 

And regardless of the odd looks everyone threw them as the four of them got into position, showing off their decorated pointe shoes, and extravagant clothing, once they were dancing all eyes were on the for a completely different reason.

It’s like they command the room. All eyes are on them, watching as the four boys dance like they were born for it. Hardly a millisecond out of rhythm with one another. It’s not an easy combination, by any means, but they have managed to pull it together in less than three classes. 

When the final  _Brisé_ is delivered, and they end up back in third position, the class starts clapping. There are even a few whoops coming from the girls, who are all looking at them and cheering their friends on. Brian catches Anita’s eyes and she gives him a smile. 

“ _Very_  well done, boys,” Jim praised, “as always. Even with the pointe.” 

Freddie scoffed, annoyed at the fact that the choreographer thought they would be anything short of perfect. Even with the added level of difficulty. 

And well, if they had practiced the choreography the night before until their feet ached and their timing was perfect— well, that wasn’t exactly a crime now, was it?  

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, two things. First, I tried to make it a simple as possible for y’all, cause I’m a ballerina and so for a second I got really technical and had to erase like… 300 words. But that’s not important. What’s important is that I managed to write the Queen!Ballet AU i wanted to write. Might even consider making a second part of y’all are interested enough. 
> 
> And Second thing, in this AU Freddie, John, Roger, and Brian are literally Dancing Queens, young and sweet, only seventeen.


End file.
